


Haunted

by hannibalmontanabal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt that Will and Abigail run away together when Hannibal is incarcerated, and years later Hannibal comes back for them. I think we could use some Murder!Family after that last episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

It’s when he wakes from a particularly horrible nightmare that Will Graham finally realizes. He sits on the edge of his bed, shivering, wondering how he had ever been so blind.

Still, he tries to convince himself that he is wrong. Not Hannibal. Not the man who gave Will so much peace. It can’t be. There must be some kind of mistake. 

But it fits. Fits like a perfect puzzle.

Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, and he’s been playing Will like a violin. Playing Will for the fun of it. 

After pacing the floor of his house, Will finally picks up his phone and dials the number.

“Will, it’s four in the morning, what is it?” 

“Jack, listen to me. I know who the Ripper is.”

Will doesn’t go with the FBI to arrest the murderer. He can’t bear to, when he had trusted Hannibal so much. Instead, Will goes to Abigail. Steals her away in the confusion of the night, and he promises her that everything will be okay.

****

It’s a few months later, and Will and Abigail are finally getting themselves settled. He wanted to move west, somewhere between Colorado and California, but Abigail said she’s always wanted to go to New York, so it was decided.

He’s not her legal guardian, not yet. But he’s working on it. Maybe finally Abigail can have some stipulation of stability. Some sort of family, though this family is particularly small and built on violent foundations. Built on blood.

When Will wakes, crying out Hannibal’s name in the night, Abigail is always there to tell him that he’s okay. That he’s only dreaming, and Hannibal is locked up for good.

For someone so young, who has been through so much, Abigail is incredibly stable. Will admires this. 

As they unload boxes from the van into the small apartment, Will looks around them and sighs. They can move on now. They can be free, and things will be better. 

****

Years go by, and life is simple. Will and Abigail are as functional a family as any father and daughter could be. He adopted her a while ago, but she’s old enough now that she doesn’t need a legal guardian. Still, she calls him ‘Dad’ and it’s as close to happiness as Will has ever been.

The nightmares don’t trouble him so much any more, though there isn’t a day that Will doesn’t think about Hannibal Lecter. Sometimes he thinks he can smell the doctor’s cologne drifting in the wind.

****

He’s on a date with a very charming woman named Molly. Things are going well until his phone rings in his pocket, and the name “Abigail” glows in his palm from under the table. He clears his throat and frowns. 

Abigail never calls him unless it’s an emergency. He glances up at his date, smiles apologetically.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” He says, standing and walking to the back of the dimly lit restaurant. “Abigail?” He answers. The line is quiet a moment, and then he hears Abigail crying. His heart races and he stares at the ground, unable to move.

“He’s.. He’s here.” She breathes into the phone, and Will hears the line crackle.

“Hello, Will. How have you been?” Hannibal’s accent pulls all of Will’s fear and nightmares to the surface, and Will stands in horrified silence. The moment the line goes dead, Will runs back to tell his date that he has to go, and bolts for the door. 

His phone rings again, this time it’s Jack Crawford. Will ignores it. He already knows what Jack is going to say.

****

As soon as he pulls up to the apartment, he sees an unfamiliar car parked in front. He jumps out of his car, hand hovering over the gun in his pocket, and hurries to the apartment. The lights in their home are all off, except for one. The one in Abigail’s bedroom. Will grits his teeth as he slowly opens the door. It’s quiet, but when Will listens closely he can hear Abigail’s voice tinkering softly. A shiver runs though Will’s entire body when he hears Hannibal laugh.

Will slowly walks to Abigail’s room, and watches Hannibal wipe a tear from her cheek. 

“Breaking and entering is very rude, Dr. Lecter.” Will hisses, and Hannibal calmly turns to smile at him. Hannibal looks tired and gaunt; the years have been unkind to him.

“Will, it’s so nice to see you. I’ve missed you. Still using that repugnant aftershave, I see.” Hannibal says. Will doesn’t answer, instead runs his hand over the concealed gun, ready to use it. Hannibal knows the weapon is there, of course. “Ah is that for me? Will, that’s no way to greet an old friend.” 

“You were never my friend.” Will answers venomously. Hannibal looks stung.

“I must disagree. You were my most favored companion. I’m sorry if it was not mutual.” 

“You manipulated.. What are you doing here?” Will doesn’t want to pretend to catch up, he just wants Hannibal gone. Wants to know how Hannibal found them. 

“I’ve come to extend an invitation to both you and to Abigail.” Hannibal says, standing and smoothing his hands over his burgundy waist coat. “Florence is lovely this time of year, come with me. You would look radiant beneath the glow of Italy.”

It’s not a request, and Will swallows. Wondering why he hasn’t called the FBI. Why he hasn’t drawn his gun yet. 

“No.” Will says, and Hannibal smiles.

“No.” He repeats. Hannibal puts a hand on Abigail’s shoulder, stroking the hair that falls there. She’s sitting on her bed, knees pulled up into her chest. She isn’t looking at either of them, instead stares mournfully at the wall. Will wants to protect her from the monster that stands so close to her now. Wants to rip Hannibal’s hand away. “Ever the mongoose in opposition to my snake, aren’t we Will? That’s my boy.”

“Don’t touch her.” Will growls with as much authority as he can muster. Still, his voice sounds fragile and panicked, and Hannibal simply laughs, tilting his head in predatory condescension.

“Don’t you remember Will? We are both Abigail’s fathers. Her guardians. You’ve had years to bond with her, it’s only fair that I have my turn, hm?”

“Please leave us alone.” Will whispers, wiping sweat from his forehead. His heart pounds violently in his ears, and he knows he hasn’t felt this unstable in years. Hannibal ignores Will's plea and turns his smile to Abigail.

“What if I take you to Paris, Abigail? France, rather than Italy?” Hannibal purrs, playing with her hair. Her blue eyes flicker up to his face, and Will knows that he has lost. Hannibal’s got his claws too deep in her already.

“Paris?” She asks, biting her lip. She looks to Will, her expression a quiet question. “I’ve never been out of the country before.” She says softly. Hannibal grins.

“I imagine you, wearing Chanel perfume as you peruse a fine art museum. It’s a lovely image.” Hannibal says. Abigail smiles, and Will can’t say no now. Can’t disappoint the girl he’s come to call his daughter. He wants to curse Hannibal, wants to hit him. Hannibal looks at him, a victorious glint in his dark amber eyes. “Will.”

“Don’t do this.” Will whispers, shoulders sinking. 

“Run away with me, Will.” Hannibal says. “The world can be ours if you only say yes.” 

Will has a flashback, then. His mind flits back to many years ago, when Will was a different man. He had been pacing the floor of Hannibal Lecter’s office. Will remembers that Hannibal had looked, to him, then like some exotic and holy sculpture of a fallen angel. A strand of Hannibal’s hair had fallen out of place, and Will had gotten bold and reached out to push it back. Their eyes had locked, and before Will knew what was happening they were tangled in a kiss. Hannibal had spun him around and pinned him down on the desk, licking hungrily at the seems of Will’s lips. 

It ended in Will panicking and running out. Mumbling blushing apologies on his way out the door. It was that same night that Will had put everything together and cemented Hannibal’s fate. All that was required was that small token of intimacy for Will to get inside Hannibal’s mind.

Now, Will is again pinned by Hannibal. Cornered by the monster’s manipulation and that look of hope in Abigail’s eyes.

Will leaves the room, stands in the hallway and let’s out a dry sob. He feels Hannibal’s hand on his back, and sobs again. Will turns to face the demon, who smiles sadly at him now. A strand of hair has fallen out of place. Will reaches a shaky hand and tucks it back where it belongs, stroking Hannibal’s hair timidly. Hannibal kisses him softly.

“Yes.” Will sighs into Hannibal’s lips, and he can feel Hannibal’s smile widen

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos and critique always appreciated. I may have taken a bit of reference from Anne Rice's 'Interview With the Vampire' in the way that Hannibal uses Will's attachment to Abigail to get what he wants. Much in the way that Lestat manipulates Louis with Claudia.


End file.
